rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Characters/Vacuo
The following is a list of Vacuo minor characters from RWBY, arranged alphabetically and categorically. * Minor Characters/Vale/Patch/Beacon Academy * Minor Characters/Atlas/Mantle * Minor Characters/Mistral/Anima * Minor Characters/Vacuo * Minor Characters/Outside Kingdoms * Minor Characters/Ancient Past Amaranth and Ash Amaranth was resident of Gossan who eventually fled to Feldspar with her infant, Ash. She is interviewed by Velvet Scarlatina and Yatsuhashi Daichi about the "mood bombs" affecting the populace.RWBY: After the Fall, pages 68-71' When Feldspar is invaded by Grimm, they are saved by Yatsuhashi.RWBY: After the Fall, page 150.'' She later climbs up the back of the flatback slider with the other nomads.RWBY: After the Fall, pages 212-213' Amaranths are plants of the genus Amaranthus, typically having small green, red, or purple flowers. Bast Bast, short for Alabaster, was a resident of Tuff, who moved to Gossan, then Schist, then Feldspar after Grimm attacks helped destroyed each settlement in turn. He is close with Tuff's mayor, Slate and greets her when she arrives in Feldspar after being saved by Team CFVY.RWBY: After the Fall, page 26' Alabaster is a type of gypsum. Beryl Beryl was a weaver whose home and business had both been destroyed by other nomads as a result of a "mood bomb." After being interviewed by Velvet Scarlatina, she attempted to sell Velvet a new cloak.RWBY: After the Fall, page 72' Beryl is named for beryl, a gemstone. Celestine Celestine was a schoolteacher in Schist, who later moved to Feldspar. She was afraid to return to work after a "mood bomb" caused a violent argument in her classroom. Celestine is a mineral named for its occasional delicate blue color. Copper Copper was a member of the Kenyte tribe in Vacuo. After the death of Fox Alistair's parents in a sinkhole, Copper helped to raise Fox, despite not being much older than the boy himself. Fox called him "uncle" as a result.RWBY: After the Fall, page 224' Copper was killed by a man who wanted what little property Copper owned and the man was subsequently killed by the rest of the tribe afterward. The tribe helped to raise Fox afterward.RWBY: After the Fall, page 90' Copper, along with Fox, share an allusion to the 1967 novel, The Fox and the Hound, written by Daniel P. Mannix. His name derives from the name of the hound of the novel, Copper. Additionally, copper is a well-known metal with a pinkish-orange color. Hans Hans is a child from a village in Vacuo, whose tribe eventually ended up in Feldspar. When Slate arrives there, she instructs Hans and the other two children playing nearby to take the mole crab meat she brought with her to the mess and to ration it, allowing each child to set aside an extra portion for themselves.RWBY: After the Fall, pages 28-29' Opal and Jasper Opal and Jasper are two nomads who were forced to marry in secret because a large gathering of people could have been a catalyst for a "mood bomb" that had been affecting the populace of Feldspar.RWBY: After the Fall, page 71' Opal and Jasper are named after the gemstones of the same name. Rumpole Rumpole is a professor at Shade Academy. She sent Team CFVY on an away mission in response to a distress call from a desert settlement.RWBY: After the Fall, page 20' Rumpole may allude to Rumpelstiltskin, a popular fairy tale Topaz Topaz is a Faunus waitress in Feldspar, whose animal trait is a pig snout. She takes the orders of Slate and Team CFVY before being bumped into by Bertilak Celadon, who blames her.RWBY: After the Fall, pages 30-31' When she returns with the food, she gives Bertilak a wide berth.RWBY: After the Fall, page 35' She is named after topaz, a gemstone. References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Lists